


miss u

by drouinmackinnon



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Matt Nieto/Martin Jones - Freeform, Nieto is a stoner, Recreational Drug Use, Sexting, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drouinmackinnon/pseuds/drouinmackinnon
Summary: This will only go one of two ways: they will have a normal, civilized conversation (unlikely) or it will devolve into sexting (almost definitely) and Matt is willing to hedge his bets.





	miss u

**Author's Note:**

> wow hi i haven't written in a while and i've never written anything explicit before all feedback is welcomed. rare pair love.

Matt is fucked up, blissfully fucked up, the highest he's been since the offseason and he's loving it. Mouth dry, eyes barely open, just giggling for the sake of it. He blindly fumbles at his nightstand because there is a bottle of water there and... now it's on the floor. Cool. Whatever. Matt's still laughing, lighting the joint back up; life is good for Matt Nieto, dry mouth or not. His mouth's really fucking dry though. Sitting up properly in bed Matt groans to himself, he needs coffee, the weed can only put a caffeine headache off for so long. That would mean getting up though, he takes a pull on his joint and decides he will 100% move when he's finished smoking. His mouth is so dry, the smoke stinging his throat but in a good way, making the wake and bake feel even more intense. 

He's been there for at least 20 minutes, eyes shut and smoking. Matt doesn't get to get high like this that much any more and he indulges when he can, and he indulges well. He's fully ripped, head tilted back against his headboard and a dopey grin on his face. It's too early to hit the bong yet, as tempting as it is, he needs coffee. After much emotional turmoil, Matt got up and headed to the kitchen, grabbed his stash on the way, he gets the coffee going and decides to skin up. Matt loves many things in life, but rolling a fat joint was one of his favourites. He maintains that the secret to a great roll is love because it's true. The more you love it, the better it will turn out and it had turned out very nicely for Matt. Coffee in one hand and now-lit joint in the other, he places the coffee on his nightstand and picks up the water bottle before exchanging it for his phone. 1 New Message from Marty. Serendipity is his friend today. 

Matt gets settled back into bed before opening the message. Shit. He's already kind of horny and Martin is messaging him. This will only go one of two ways: they will have a normal, civilized conversation (unlikely) or it will devolve into sexting (almost definitely) and Matt is willing to hedge his bets. He takes a couple of minutes to collect himself, lets the warm white noise of the high calm him and by the time he unlocks his phone he's already half hard so that worked well. 

'hey why didn't you come down for asg?' immediately Matt feels like he's misread so he just replies,  
_'???'_  
'miss you matty' is what he receives a few minutes later and he hasn't misread this at all.  
_'oh really'_ he shoots back. 

Matt wonders briefly if Martin actually misses him or just misses his cock, he misses Martin and his cock in equal measure. At this particular moment, he misses Martin's mouth the most. Misses how good the goalie looks with Matt's cock sliding between his spit-slick lips and how gorgeous Martin looks when he lets Matt fuck his face, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes when he thrusts a little too hard and the filthy little noises Marty lets out when Matt pulls on his hair. Hearing his phone buzz Matt realizes just how hard he is, his dick straining against his boxers, the arousal made to feel all-consuming by his high. He could feel the want pooling in his stomach, his phone buzzes again. Fuck, okay. 

'miss ur cock' closely followed by,  
'and you as well' and okay, Matt can live with that  
_'thinking about your mouth'_

Freeing his erection and starting a slow rhythm Matt hopes Martin is also getting himself off, wishes he could watch Marty while he did it. Closing his eyes Matt can imagine what Martin must look like: legs spread slightly, blush resting high on his cheeks, playing with himself so sensuously, teasing himself until he's leaking onto his stomach. Matt is vaguely aware of his phone going off in the background, keeps a slow steady pace on his cock even when he sees the snapchat notification from Martin. He can't stop the way his dick throbs in his hand, can't stop the pre-cum that's dripping down his shaft, can't help himself when it comes to Martin.

The snap is better than Matt imagined, a short clip of Martin gently jerking himself and Matt can see where Marty's cock has been steadily leaking and he wishes he could taste. Martin captioned it with 'thinking about fingering you' and Matt can't stop the moan that leaves him, remembering how good the goalie feels inside him and how much fun he has taking Matt apart. 

_'i'm close'_ is his reply, sends back a longer video to Martin. Matt doesn't stop himself from making noise as he speeds up his movements, he wants Martin to hear. It's about 30 seconds before he gets his reply:

'cum for me matty' and he almost fucking did on the spot. Using all his willpower Matt holds on long enough to start filming himself and that turns him on even more. Matt's orgasm takes him almost by surprise. His cock jerking and covering his stomach in stripes of cum. Chest heaving and dick still half hard Matt tries to regain his breath.

Martin replies a few minutes later, a short video of himself equally as messy, Matt's breathless again when the goalie runs two fingers through the cum on his stomach and sucks them into his mouth. If he hadn't just finished he'd be ready to go again.

 _'ur fucking obscene martin'_  
'miss u matty'  
_'come here then'_  
'see you Monday'


End file.
